Conventionally, there is known a character recognition technology for recognizing characters that are input by hand. For example, one known character recognition technology recognizes characters by strokes (handwriting) that are input into a frame. Another known character recognition technology recognizes characters by converting input strokes into position information and relying on the converted position information and position information of a letter shape.